


Violent Delights

by Akikofuma



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Conflict, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Consensual, Psychological Themes, Rape, Seriously don't read this if you're not into dark stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akikofuma/pseuds/Akikofuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor has wanted to claim Loki as his own for so long now. On his birthday, he does. All to break the downward spiral his brother was trapped in, and get back the boy he once knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Thor was a shameless man. 

But much to his advantage, he was the only that knew.

His friends as well as his family was oblivious to the fact that, deep within, Thor was a beast, that craved to do unspeakable things. They were ignorant to the darkness that lurked in his heart, and the Thunderer was thankful for that. If they had known his mind, he would have been banished from Asgard for eternity. 

And yet, despite knowing that his thoughts were wrong, abhorrent and perverse, he did not care to suppress them. It was a part of who he was, and though he could not openly show it, he would not deny it. The beast was very much alive in him. Even if he had wanted to be without it, he doubted he would have succeeded in any attempt to get rid of it. It was as much a part of him as everything else.

To his benefit, he did have control over it. If he hadn't, the male he was currently watching would already be thrown onto the floor, hands bound at the small of his back, body covered in his seed, begging him for mercy. 

His Loki.

Thor grinned to himself, leaning back in his seat as he pretended to listen to his friends story, holding the golden cup securely in his broad hand. It was his birthday, and Thor would finally get what he had wanted for a long time. And despite feeling slightly irritated at the situation, he smiled. So he would have to indulge his friends and everyone else that had come to the feast for a little longer. He could wait. He had waited for what seemed like an eternity already. What was a few more hours?

Slowly he took a sip from his cup, rolling the liquid around in his mouth before swallowing it. The ale was delicious, and even though he would have liked to drink one cup after the other throughout the night, he reminded himself that he had to stay sober for what he planned.

It had taken him some time to come to terms with his desires, and even longer to figure out how to appease them. He had struggled for years, but with age, and battles, and dipping his hands into the blood of many enemies, indifference had claimed him. At least to a certain extent. He had accepted his beast, accepted its demands, and tonight, he would give in to them. 

He probably should have felt bad for what he was going to do. Maybe, if he didn't want it so badly, if the flame raging through his body was just a little smaller, a little weaker, he wouldn't have come up with this plan at all. Maybe he would have been able to push it far away from his mind, and drown it. But the fact was that he wanted this more than anything else in his life.

He was going to claim his brother in ways that he never should.

He would bind him, and he would force him into submission. He would mark his body, and he would burn himself so deeply into the tricksters mind that Loki would never be able to forget. Loki would finally be his.

His.

As Loki should always have been, he thought to himself, not being able to hold back another grin that he covered up with another sip of his drink. Just the thought of the struggle had the blood in his veins boiling with anticipation and want. And he knew Loki would put up a fight. A fight he could not win.

He watched as his brother moved around the hall, speaking to none for longer than he had to, obviously just at the feast to sooth their father. After a simply vicious prank that had cost Sif most of her hair, the Allfather had been all but pleased with his youngest son. He had put Loki on a short leash, punishing him by making him do things the younger absolutely despised, such as joining a feast and mingling with the crowd.

Thor almost grunted at the thought. He disliked that his father had disciplined Loki. He was his, Thor's, and no one had the right to punish or reward him but him. And yet, he had remained quiet. He hadn't wanted to draw attention to himself, knowing that if he did, his plans for tonight would never work.

He almost felt sorry for the trickster as he watched him, his slender form seeming lost in the crowd of people, as if he didn't belong. And he didn't, not if you asked the Thunderer. Loki belonged in his personal chambers, tied to the bed, waiting patiently for his brother to return and bend him to his likings. The poor man had no idea what was going to happen to him tonight, and that knowledge made a jolt of pleasure rush through the blonds body. 

He could practically see Loki's face before him, an expression of horror and anger scraped into his features, teeth bared as his eyebrows knitted, every defiant and oh so beautiful. His fingers itched with the need to go and grab that raven black hair and yank at it, forcing the smaller male to tilt his head upward and face him. But it was too soon. He had to bid his time.

The hours went by, filled with laughter, music and voices, and all Thor could think about was how the moment he had waited for came closer and closer. The sun had set long ago, the stars shining brightly in the pitch black night sky. The crowd started to thin out, and Thor decided it was time. 

Over the time, he had acted as if he had become more and more intoxicated, starting to slur and laugh childishly, exactly as his friends expected him to. Raising himself from his chair, he feigned a stumble, quickly gripping the table to steady himself.

“Look like you've had enough.” Sif said, smirking up at the blond male.

“Proly.” Thor slurred back, grinning widely at the female. “Should jus' go lay down.”

“Do you need help getting to your rooms?” Volstagg offered, placing his still full cup onto the table, ready to assist his friend on his journey to his chambers.

“'s alright, Loki can do it. You keep drinkin' and eatin'.” Thor answered, carefully making his way to his brother, putting on a show so no one would doubt he was thoroughly drunk and needed assistance.

“Brother!” he chimed, wrapping an arm around Loki's shoulder, interrupting whatever the trickster was saying to an older man. 

“...Thor.” Loki said quietly, his tone even, but the demi-god knew his brother well enough to see his clear annoyance. “I see you have been enjoying your ale.”

“'s my birthday brother! Of course I did!” Thor grinned at his brother, letting his head loll to the side, his head now leaning against his brothers as he held him close. “Come drink with me!”

“I think you'd better call it a night.” Loki sighed, excusing himself politely from the conversation he had been having, wrapping an arm around his brothers waist, steadying the swaying form. Thor had to hold back a snicker. This was going exactly as he wanted it to.

“But Loki, 's not even mornin' yet!” he whined, forcing his features to turn into a displeased frown. “Surely we can have 'nother cup!”

“No. You are going to go to bed.” Oh how cute Loki was when he thought he was in control. Thor forced a sigh from his throat, petulantly refusing to leave for just long enough to make his show believable, before letting Loki usher him out of the great hall and into one of the many endless corridors of the palace.

“Steady now, Thor.” Loki scolded, trying to hold up the much taller Thor as they made their way to his rooms. Thor quietly complained to Loki for his sternness, blaming him for cutting his party short, and so on. Loki endured Thor's drunken rant quietly. 

The way to his chambers was much too soon, and the Thunderer had to put most of his energy into holding back, and not simply taking what was his on the stone floor for everyone to see. But finally, the big oak doors came into view, and Thor almost groaned with relief. 

He let Loki open the doors, let himself be shoved inside, and even though it angered him that he was being manhandled by the sorcerer, he reminded himself that he only had to hold on for a few more seconds. Gripping Loki by the collar he pulled him inside, shutting the door and locking it. 

“Thor what by he-” Loki started to speak, but Thor quickly cut him off. He crushed his lips brutally to the much thinner lipped mouth of his brother, teeth biting down into the delicate flesh, making the trickster yelp with surprise. He pulled back, but Thor would have none of it. Not tonight.

Strong arms wrapped around the lithe form that was Loki, crushing the smaller man to his chest. And once more he descended upon that beautiful face, growling into the one sided kiss. Loki was perfectly still, as if he was paralyzed, but the Thunderer knew this would not be the case for long. And just as he had anticipated, seconds later, Loki was clawing at his face, nails digging viciously into the tanned skin, making him hiss.

“Thor stop this!” Loki spat out the second his lips were released, but Thor could not be bothered to listen to his brothers words. He was much too fascinated with the small dribble of blood running down his brothers chin to pay attention to anything but the crimson liquid. 

“Let me go!” The man in his arms demanded, vigorously pushing against Thor's chest, making the blond man grin as he watched the blood drip from that fine chin onto Loki's robes. The trickster had never been able to match his strength, and no matter how much he struggled, he would get no where with these feeble attempts. And he would not use his magic, not against his own brother, Thor knew. Loki worshiped him, despite his obvious envy. He would never do anything to hurt the older, and Thor was determined to use this to his advantage.

“Shut up, Loki.” Thor growled, tightening his grip around his brother, hard enough that he was surely hurting Loki. Bending his head down, he let his tongue run over the faint trail the blood had left on Loki's skin, already starting to dry. Just the taste made him moan. Oh how he had longed to taste his brothers essence, and it was better then he had ever imagined. The stale taste of copper mixed with sweetness, and something else Thor could not put a finger on. It was perfection.

“Thor, this is outrageous, stop this now!” The God of Thunder had grown tired of his brothers tone, grunting quietly as he pulled back from his face. Moving one hand over Loki's side and higher, he wrapped his fingers into the soft raven hair, giving in to one of his most favorite fantasies. He jerked Loki's head back, could feel the scalp on his brothers head extend as he pulled, looking down at him with a pleased grin as he heard the whine of pain.

“Let me make this very clear Loki... I have waited for this moment for a very long time.” He drawled, holding his brother in place by his hair, his free hand coming up to grab the sharp chin. “I will not stop. I will take you, and I will finally make you mine. You can make this easy and play along, or you can make it hard and fight. It is your decision.”

“What do you mean, make me yours?!” Loki ground out between clenched teeth. Thor thought about simply shutting Loki up again, but he did deserve to know.

“I want to own you. You belong by my side, brother. And tonight, I will mark you. I will claim you. I want you to be mine in every way possible. And you will be, once I am finished with you.” He watched as Loki's eyes widened more and more with every word he spoke, and he couldn't stop the twist of content in his stomach at that expression.

“You.. You are sick!” Loki's voice was riddled with fear, and for the first time, Thor stopped and took a second to consider his actions. He didn't want to scare Loki. He did, after all, love him. But he could not stop, not now. He couldn't hold back anymore. He had to claim the sorcerer. The beast left him no choice.

“The more you struggle, the worse it will be for you.” He said quietly, tugging at Loki's hair to prove his point. “You know you cannot rival my strength. And if you use your magic against me, even though I do not think you will, I will gag you. I won't like it. But I will.” 

Before his brother could speak again, the blond man yanked his hair once more, pulling him along to the spacious bed. He shoved the smaller male onto it, quickly crawling over him, giving Loki no chance to escape. With one hand he grabbed the man's wrists, so thin and delicate, pushing them over his head, holding him down. 

“Thor please! This is madness. Brother, you don't have to do this.” Loki pleaded, the fear more evident in his voice then before, making Thor grunt. Why did his brother fight him so? Could he not simply accept that he was to be Thor's, and let him do what he had to? 

“Don't be afraid, Loki. By tomorrow, you will never want me to do anything else to you.” he soothed, leaning his head down, pressing a kiss to the tricksters lips, flicking out his tongue against those sweet lips, but found them pressed together firmly. Loki's resistance angered him. He had no right to reject him. He was his.

Lifting his hand to his brothers face, he dug his index finger and thumb into his shallow cheeks, forcing his mouth open, pushing his tongue in the second he had enough space, only spurred on by the desperate sounds his brother was making. He had dreamed about how Loki would taste, and once more, his expectations were exceeded. Moaning into their forcefully joined mouths, he rolled the taste around on his tongue, brushing his tongue over the slick muscle of his brothers. Loki tasted of snow and ice, clear and fresh, and Thor knew that he would forever crave this taste. Distracted with the revelation, Thor loosened his grip on Loki's cheeks for just a second. And his brother immediately took his chance, sharp teeth coming down against Thor's tongue. 

Thor howled into the kiss, coppery blood mixing with spit as he pressed down into his brothers cheeks forcefully, pulling a whimper from him as he pulled back. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked down at his brother, keeping his mouth open as he stared down at him.

“Do that again.. and I will muzzle you like a dog.” He whispered, digging his fingertips into the soft skin harder. This resistance was something he had counted on, and yet he was starting to grow tired of it. “Must you fight me every step of the way, Loki? Can you not see that this is how it is supposed to be?”

Unable to speak with his brothers hands pressing into his face, all Loki could manage was a sound between a growl and a hiss. It made Thor smile.

“Now now.. Just relax..” Thor whispered, lifting his body from the smaller male, his knee's to both sides of his brothers hips. With one hand, Thor tugged at the fabric that covered his brothers unmarred skin, ripping it off the slender body and discarding it onto the floor. The view was heavenly. Loki's skin was so pale, so soft, not one scar to disturb the perfection, so much unlike his own skin, that had been seasoned with every day of training, and real wars. His mouth watered as he ran his hand over the tricksters chest, fingers sprawled widely, wanting to touch each an every inch of skin he could. 

The skin beneath his calloused hand was so soft, and Thor thought skin so beautiful and soft should be illegal. The way it reddened as he brushed over it, dipped in whenever he gripped it harder was delicious. His brothers body squirmed beneath him, but with his hands still pinned, and the weight of Thor's body on his hips, the trickster couldn't move, couldn't escape. But he still tried, and the blond demi-god found that to be rather exciting. 

“Thor!” Loki whined, trying to move away from his broad hand that kept going lower and lower. His words were ignored as Thor's fingertips brushed over the sorcerers navel, brushing against the hem of the pants that were covering up what Thor longed to see, to touch, and claim as his own. But he would need to get off and let go of Loki's hands to undress him fully. 

“Hush now, Loki. Or I really will have to gag you.” Thor whispered as he reached up to rip the red cloth of his cape from his shoulders. This would do. Moving to sit on Loki's chest, he freed his hands, but only for a second. Wrapping the thick material around the small wrists, he tied them together, painfully so, making sure that Loki would stand no chance of freeing his hands. The small whimper made his already throbbing cock twitch. Oh how delicious it sounded. It was pure music to his ears.

“Please, Thor, just stop! I won't tell anyone, just please.. don't do this!” Loki pleaded again, bringing his hands up to Thor's face, touching his fingertips to his cheek. “Please. Please, brother. Don't.”

Thor grunted, looking down at his brother. Tears were welling up in his brothers eyes, green orbs looking at him, eyes looking too big in his face as terror widened them. He smiled, returning the gentle touch, brushing fingers along Loki's cheek. He could feel his brother relax under him, his tense muscles soothed. He thought he was going to stop. Thor flicked his tongue out to moisten his dry lips. He would play along, just to see the expression on his brothers face when he realized he had been played.

Leaning down, gently pushing his brothers hands back over his head, reaching out as if he would unbind him, he pressed his lips to Loki's forehead in the brotherly fashion the younger was used to. And then, his hand was once more curled in those black locks, tugging Loki's head back sharply, his teeth sinking into the delicate piece of skin where his brothers throat turned into his shoulder. The high pitched scream made Thor moan, dig his teeth further into the pliant skin, until it gave way under his teeth, his tongue flicking out to collect the blood from the wound. 

“Thor, no!” Loki begged, trying to kick his brother off, but he was pinned, completely at Thor's mercy, and the Thunderer could not stop himself anymore. He needed to claim his brother now. In one swift movement, he had moved off of his brother, flipping him to lay on his back, pushing his face into the sheets as he roughly pulled down the only piece of fabric that was keeping him from finally connecting with the beautiful creature beneath him.

Whatever sounds Loki was making, whatever words he was uttering, the sheets swallowed them up. Grinning, Thor gripped the slender hips, one hand still forcing Loki's face down against the bed, knowing that Loki would bear the bruises he was causing for days. He would litter his entire body with them, and everyone would see that Loki had been claimed. Shivers ran along his spine as he thought about the looks his little brother would attract. Oh, how he longed to simply shout it off the top of the palace, that his brother was his, and whoever touched him would die a slow and painful death. 

But now, he had better things to do. For example, open his brothers beautiful ass up so he could finally pound into it. Slipping two fingers into his mouth, he quickly coated them with his saliva, just as much as he really had to, before spreading his brothers cheeks as far as he could with one hand.

“Relax. The more you tense, the more pain you will feel.” His words were answered with a muffled scream. Thor shrugged it off. If his brother did not want to listen to him, he would have to deal with the pain. He placed his fingers at the sweet puckered ring of muscles, and with one fluid move pushed into it. Loki's entire body jolted, and Thor was forced to pull his hand from the tricksters head and grab hold of his hips to stop him from squirming away.

“Quiet, Loki.” He commanded, an unspoken threat all to clear in his voice as he pushed his fingers deeper. A sob escaped his brothers lips as he pushed into him, again and again, scissoring his tight, tight hole. Blood soon coated his fingers, not much, just enough to get Thor even more turned on. 

“Hold still. Move, and I will break your legs.” He grunted, pushing down his own pants just low enough to give free his erection. He palmed himself, rubbing his thumb over the tip, using his pre to slick his member, moaning in the process. Loki looked much too beautiful. The way he was bent over, the way he shook, the quiet sobs, everything about him made Thor even more eager. 

“If you weren't so god damn beautiful Loki, I wouldn't have to do this.. This is your fault, brother.. you drove me into doing this..” Thor whispered as he positioned himself at Loki's entrance. “You made me take you by force..”

With one steady thrust, Thor sheeted himself completely into his brother, his groan joined by a scream, testifying to the vicious pain his brother was feeling, only causing Thor to pull back and thrust into him even harder, pushing Loki's body forward on the bed, strong fingers digging into the skin of his hips, nails digging into it deeply.

“Fuck.. Loki..” The older groaned, mercilessly fucking his brother into the bed. “So tight.. mm.. better than I ever imagined..” 

“No no no.. please stop.. hurts, hurts, Thor!” Loki choked out, turning his face to look at his brother, the tracks of his tears fresh on his cheeks as he cried. Thor bit his lip at the sight of his brother. He had done this. He had turned his stoic, proud and spiteful brother into this heap of misery, begging him, Thor, to have mercy.

“Relax and it won't hurt. I'm not stopping until I filled you up to the rim.” Thor said, another forceful push making his brother almost choke on his tears. Again and again, he drilled himself deeper into his brother, at one point lifting his hips for a better angel, while Loki cried and begged and pleaded with him. It was better than anything he had ever done before, better than any other time he had bedded another, better than any battle. Oh how deliciously his brother twitched around him as he forced his way into his ever fighting body, how he trembled, how he screamed.. 

“Loki.. close..” Thor breathed, and after another push into the smaller body, he came, streak after streak of semen filling his brother with every twitch of his cock. The God of Thunder took some time to recover from his orgasm before he pulled out, moving to sit back on his knee's, grinning widely as he saw the blood covering his dick. He would have to check Loki for wounds once he was done with him. 

He was surprised that Loki didn't move, didn't try to crawl or run away from him. But then, maybe he simply couldn't. Tenderly, Thor reached out to his brother, soothingly placing his hand at his brothers cheek as he rolled him over to lay on his back once more.

“You made this a lot more painful than it had to be.” He scolded quietly as Loki looked up at him, anger and pain clear in his eyes. “Don't look at me like that, brother. It is your fault.”

“My.. my fault.” Loki asked, looking up at his bother, snarling. “You.. You dare blame any of this on me?!”

“I do. You could have just relaxed.” Thor answered quietly. “Enough talk. I am not done with you.”

Grabbing Loki's hair, he pulled him up, making him kneel before forcing his head back down, presenting the trickster with his still hard member. 

“Clean me. And if you bite me. I will break your jaw and fuck your mouth like that. Your pick.” 

Loki hissed at the sharp tug of his hair, and for just a moment he seemed to hesitate. Then, Thor felt a soft, slick tongue flicking out against his member, cleansing him of the blood that had dried on his member.

“Good boy.” Thor cooed, watching his brother carefully,ignoring the angry growl that came from the smaller male. He had no desire to feel those sharp teeth bite down on his member, knowing full well that if Loki really meant it, he would bite it off. And so he held Loki by his hair, ready to pull him away if he made a wrong move. 

“You look so beautiful..” Thor mumbled as Loki continued to clean him. “I could not help myself.. I had to claim you.” 

“You're sick..” Loki spat, looking up at his brother, bearing teeth. “I am your brother. Do you not know what you are doing, Thor?! You didn't claim me, you raped me.”

“I care not what you call it, Loki. It had to be done, before someone else did it.” Thor said, once more pulling his brother into a sitting position. “I do not know why you fight me so.”

“You must be jesting!” Loki scoffed. “Are you really that stupid? Are all your muscles a trade for the loss of your brain?!”

Anger blinded him, a white flash behind his eyes, and before Loki even saw it coming, Thor's fist had connected with his cheek, throwing him backwards, sending him flying off the bed and into the wall. 

“Do not speak to me like that.” The blond growled, moving to stand in front of Loki. The raven haired man was groaning in pain, his head lowered, fresh blood seeping from the bust open skin on his cheek. 

“What do you wish me to do, brother? Beg you? Ask you for more?” Loki answered. 

“It would certainly make things easier if you could just accept that you are mine.” Grabbing at the cloth that kept Loki's hands bound, he forced the man to stand, turning and pressing him against the cold stone wall.

“Yours? I am not an animal you can simply make yours!” 

“Yes, you are. You are mine. And you always will be.” And to prove his point, Thor pushed his thigh between his brothers legs, pushing them open as he held Loki pinned to the wall with his hands. “And you will beg. One day, you will beg.”

If Loki had some kind of reply to that, it was silenced as Thor thrust himself into his body once more. A howl of pain filled the silence, bouncing off the walls, the sound burning itself deeply into Thor's mind. He reached out to his brothers neck, wrapping his fingers around the delicate part of his brothers body. How many times had he teased him with the pale skin, how many times had he made him want to bite into it? Thor had lost count years ago. 

Loki was struggling to breath, his breathing sharp, desperate, gulping down as much air as he could. Thor's jaw fell slack with the pleasure he was feeling as he took his brother, controlled him. He could kill him, right here, right now. All he had to do was put a little more pressure into his grip, and Loki's windpipe would be crushed, would crumble and no longer give the trickster the oxygen he needed. 

“Do you understand now, brother?” Thor whispered into Loki's ear, biting down on his earlobe, tugging at it sharply. “You are mine. You will never have another. Do you hear me?”

Loki grunted, but did not answer, even as Thor lightened his grip. Displeasure at this new act of defiance rushed through the large body of the Thunderer. 

“Well, seems like you still don't want to yield. That won't do.” Thor growled. The broad hand that was currently not choking his brother moved down to his firm mounds, or at least the piece he could access easily as he kept thrusting into his brother. One swift movement, and Loki was screaming in pain, the skin of his cheek turning an angry red as Thor's hand came down on it again and again. 

“Say it. Say it Loki. Yield.” He grunted, his cock throbbing, twitching in his brothers tight channel, ripping it apart with each time he plunged into it. He would not be able to hold on much longer, the tightness, and Loki's cries of pain making his stomach turn, his head spin.

“N-NO!” Loki choked out once more, but his voice was weak, trembling, and Thor knew he almost had him. He pulled back, biting down on his lip as his erection slipped out of his brothers hole with a soft pop. 

Effortless, he picked his brother up, throwing him onto he bed. Oh Loki would regret refusing him. Tugging the sheet away from under the sorcerer, he wrapped it around the red cloth holding Loki's hands together, binding the two together, before securing the other end on a bedpost. He repeated the action with Loki's legs, binding each to another bedpost. Loki had kicked him, had struggled, had cursed at him, but he hadn't screamed for help. Of course he hadn't, Thor thought, a grin curling his lips. Loki would never hurt his brother. And if they were found like this, Thor would be banned, if not worse. Admiring his work, Thor let his fingertips run from his brothers armpit, along his side and down to his knee.

“You're mad.” Loki spat, tugging at his restraints, even though they both know they would not loosen. 

“Maybe I am.” Thor answered, settling down along side his brother, simply watching him for now. His cock was pulsing violently, the crown an angry purple, but for now, Thor had to be patient. Just like a horse, Loki had to be broken. And Thor had broken oh so many horses.

“Maybe? My god you are truly insane.” Loki snarled. “You tied your brother to your bed after raping him twice. And you say maybe?”

“It would not have been rape had you been willing. Now shut your mouth. I am tired of your words. I have better things to do than listen to your ranting.” And indeed, he planned to do so much more to his brother. Running his hand along the tricksters chest, he quickly reached the males cock. It laid on his thigh, soft, the color of a light pink flower. 

Wrapping his fingers around the limp member, he started to rub it, softly at first, but then speeding up his strokes. It took longer than it should have, but finally Loki started to harden in his hand. 

“Looks like you don't dislike it all that much, do you brother?” Thor teased, knowing all to well that he was demeaning Loki in the worst way possible. Forcing his body to react to his touch when his mind rejected him. It had always driven the sorcerer mad.

“Stop..” Was the only answer he got. Thor grinned, working his brothers member until it was fully erect, leaking with pre. His wrist hurt from the effort, but seeing his brother like this, conflicted, ripped apart, his mind and body separated, his own marks on the lithe body made the pain worth while. 

“You don't want me to stop, Loki.” Thor rolled his brothers name on his tongue, teasing him further as he stilled his actions, and immediately those slender hips bucked upwards, seeking the friction he had just provided. “I think you like that I claimed you.. I think you've waited for it all this time.” 

“Never.” Loki whispered. “You are disgusting.”

“And you like it. Which of us is worse?” Thor prompted, grinning widely. 

“Stop.. touching me!” Loki finally whispered. “Stop it, Thor.”

“Then yield. Admit you are mine. Or I will make you spill.. and make you just as dirty as me.” Thor answered, repeating his movements, stroking his brother until his member twitched heavily in his broad hand. 

“T-Thor...” Loki ground out, and finally, and much to Thor's delight, he whispered. “I yield. I am yours.”

It was all Thor needed.

Positioning himself between Loki's thighs, he lifted the smaller males hips, and once more forced himself into him. The cry coming from his brothers throat was once more bliss. It only took a few brutal thrusts for Thor to reach his orgasm, once more emptying himself into his brothers body, his sac drawn tightly against his body. 

Panting, he laid his head back, riding out his orgasm. He could hear Loki whimper beneath him, but dismissed the sound. Slowly pulling back, he moved off the bed, cleaning himself with Loki's tunic, moving back to the bed, and forcing it into Loki's mouth.

“I'm going back to the feast.” he said quietly, watching as Loki's entire body tensed, arched off the bed in protest. With his mouth stuffed, he could not use his magic. “I will be back before sunrise. Sleep, brother. You will need your energy.”

And with that, Thor left his rooms, a grin plastered onto his face. 

Loki was now his. And oh, how he would enjoy having him again and again, until Ragnarök come.


	2. Chapter 2

Thor had always loved Loki, since the day he had first laid eyes upon his little brother. The kind of love had been different then, of course, but it had been just as fierce and wanting as the love he held for the sorcerer now. 

The Thunderer enjoyed thinking back to the days when Loki had been but a toddler, clumsy and afraid of the thunder his big brother could summon. He had been a happy child, just a Thor himself, but that had changed. Somewhere along the path, though Thor couldn't pin point the exact moment, Loki had started to change. It had started as a few, unkind comments. Then, Loki stopped coming on adventures with Thor and his friends. With age came more hateful remarks, and pranks that were almost malicious. 

Thor had hated seeing his brother pull back from him, but he had been helpless, unable to stop it. He had let Loki slip away into his own, much darker, world, and nothing he had done had stopped it. 

He had been a bloody fool, then.

Just thinking about how he had acted back then made strong fingers curl around the cup he was holding, almost strong enough to dent the metal, but not quite. If he had acted before, if he had seen what Loki really needed back then, he would never have turned into what he was now. A shadow of a man, never really there, just a whisper in the dark. Thor had no doubt that, if this continued, Loki would snap. He saw the weight of Loki's emotions weighing the man down, not in his ever blank, smooth face, but in his eyes. The green orbs that had once shone with love for his older brother were now dull, expressionless. Almost like the eyes of a dead man.

He was not going to let it happen, wasn't going to let his brother break apart. He simply couldn't. Loki needed someone to control him, to give him safety and boundaries. He needed a firm hand, and Thor was all too happy to give the sorcerer exactly that. He was going to make Loki happy, even if it meant to strip him of everything he was and put him back together. His brother reminded him of a stray dog Thor had once encountered, wild and aggressive, but not because it was evil. Thor had quickly realized that the animal was only protecting itself, scared and nervous, unknowing of what to do because there was no Alpha, no leader, to tell it. And once the Thunderer had proven worthy of that position, dominating but not hurting it, it had calmed. 

And just like the dog had needed him, so did Loki. It was that simple in Thor's mind. And he fully intended to become that person to his brother, his leader, so that all his fear and uncertainty would go away. One could argue that he been a bit harsh in his approach, but in the end, it wouldn't really matter how he had reached his goal, but that he did.

Loki would see that this was for his own good, once he was ready to accept what Thor had to offer. 

“Come now, Thor, your birthday feast has lasted long enough.” Odin said, moving to pat his son's shoulder. Thor had barely noticed that, despite his closest friends and family, everyone had left. Nodding his agreement he stood, having to actually steady himself on the table, as he had pretended to do only hours before. The sun was rising. It was time to get back to his chambers. 

As Thor made his way back, he pondered his thoughts. Yes, he had good reason for doing this. He was helping his brother. But that was not all it was. It was that, and so much more. He needed Loki, loved him, adored him. He wanted him more than anything else in his life. Loki had to become his, there was no other choice. He would have him, one way or another. He would always want him. And Loki would give in, he would bow to Thor, kneel at his feet. 

Just the thought of his brother's body spread out on his bed, restrained and gagged, made Thor's cock pulse. Shaking his head, he took a deep breath. That part would have to wait for now. For now, Thor only wanted to talk. Hoping that his brother would see.

~~~*~~~

Loki hadn't slept. He hadn't even closed his eyes. His entire body ached and burned, especially the sensitive skin between his legs. He had replayed the events in his mind over and over again, trying to wrap his mind around the sudden assault he had to endure at the hands of Thor. 

It didn't make any sense.

His brother had always treated him kindly, he had never before hurt him. The only physical touch between them had been awkward hugs (which he had tried to refuse), and a quick kiss to the younger male's forehead when Thor left for some reason or another. There had never been more. He hadn't noticed any wayward glances, any touch or behavior that could have warned him that this was going to happen. It had come out of the blue.

So how, exactly, had he found his way into this situation? Tied to a bed, a piece of cloth in his mouth, forcing him to keep his mouth open and making his jaw ache. Not to mention the various fluids he was covered in. A tremble ran along his spine as more of his brother's seed dripped out of him, and onto the sheets. He was disgusted, truly disgusted by his brother's actions, and if he hadn't been gagged, he knew he would have vomited. But, in this situation, he had forced his stomach to calm, lest he throw up and choke on his own vomit. That was not how he wanted to die.

He had tugged at the restraints, testing them for their strength, just to give up after a few weak tugs. Even if he hadn't felt like he had been trampled by a horse, he couldn't have escaped. Thor had been very thorough, robbing Loki of his strength before restraining him, so that he wouldn't have to worry about the sorcerer getting away. 

For now, all the raven haired man could do was wait, and hope that Thor had come to his senses, that he would come back and untie him. Loki had no intention of forgiving his brother, of course, but he wasn't going to tell on him, either. Because, in truth, Thor was all Loki had left. Without the blond man, Loki was all alone. He had no friends, no real ties to anyone but their mother, and even her he did not fully trust. She loved him, that he was sure off. But she loved Thor more. 

Groaning with pain, he tried to roll to his side, just to get some pressure off his sore ass, when the door opened.

“Uncomfortable, are you, Loki?”

~~~*~~~

_“Uncomfortable, are you, Loki?”_

Thor sighed, moving to undress until he wore nothing but his breeches. He watched Loki's body tense, visible tremors shaking his body. Loki was afraid, that much this reaction told him, and once more the beast within him was satisfied. Yes, he had made his brother fear him, and fear meant respect. Later, he would earn Loki's respect not by frightening him, but by treating him right, once the other surrendered completely. For now, fear would have to do.

“I could untie you if you just agreed to being mine.” He said, his tone scolding, but warm. Fearful green eyes watched as the God of Thunder approached the bed, watched as the muscled body sprawled out next to him. Thor had chosen to lay on his side, head propped up by his arm and elbow. His free hand moved to gently connect with Loki's cheek. He looked almost wistful as he stared down at his immobilized brother, before finally speaking again.

“Wouldn't you like sleeping here with me, Loki? We used to do it all the time when we were children. You could curl up next to me, and I'd keep you warm.” Slowly, Thor ran the pads of his fingers over Loki's cheek, down to his jaw line, caressing the pale skin. “You always wanted to sleep in the same bed with me. I remember how upset you were when father insisted we sleep in different rooms. You cried so much, you made yourself sick.”

Loki's eyebrows furrowed, blinking angrily, tugging at the restraints. Thor ignored it. Loki would get a chance to answer, once he had listened to what the blond had to say.

“It would be so easy, brother. It would be so right. You wouldn't have to worry about anything. I would make all decisions for you. I would love you, protect you, spoil you. It would be all you ever wanted, Loki. All you ever needed. You know that it is true. You are lost, somewhere dark and cold. You need me to bring you home, and I want to, my sweet prince. I want to bring you home. But you have to let me.” 

There was almost something like sorrow in his voice, Thor noticed, but decided that it was of no consequence. Loki would think him weak for it, he knew, but then, Loki wasn't really in any position to talk of weakness and strength. Smiling at his own thoughts, Thor leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to the smooth forehead he had kissed so many times, since he could remember. 

“This, what you have become, what you are still becoming, it isn't good for you.” The Thunderer soothed, moving to rub soft circles into his brother's chest, warming the skin beneath. He hadn't covered Loki, and his skin had cooled considerably. That wouldn't do. He wanted to break Loki, not have him fall ill. And so he pulled up the crumbled blanket at the end of the bed upward, covering them both in the process as he continued talking. “I didn't know how to stop it when it started, but I know now, Loki, and I promise you I will help you. I am doing this for you, can't you see that?”

Finally, Thor reached up and pulled out the cloth from between thin lips, allowing Loki to speak. The sorcerer, however, did very little talking for the first few minutes. A curse had been the only thing that passed his lips, before he closed his mouth, evidently trying to relax the strained muscles in his jaw. 

“Ah, yes. That must hurt.” The blond said as he sat up, bringing his hands to rub along Loki's jaw. “You can't speak like that. Don't pull back. I will not hurt you, Loki. Not now.”

Ignoring the way his brother's breath hitched, Thor continued to rub his thumb over his jaw for a few minutes, only to settle down next to Loki just as he had before. Patiently, he waited for a respond. Breaking Loki would take more than just violence, for if he was broken beyond repair, truly broken, he would become exactly what Thor feared. He couldn't push too hard, couldn't break him apart in one, quick blow. He had to break through Loki's guards, through every layer of hate and pain, before he could reach his core, break it into shards, and put it back together. And so, patience would have to be a part of his actions as well. 

“You're doing this for me.” Loki finally answered, his voice strangely flat, almost resigned. Hope sparked within the blond, hope that his brother had understood, and that the struggle was over. His hope was quickly crushed. “..You. You did nothing for me. You did this for yourself, you bastard. You.. you wanted to fuck me, with or without my consent. You raped me, not because you want to help me, but because you are a entitled, perverted man-child that wants what it can't have. How long have you wanted to do this to me, Thor, hm? How long have you craved for me? Tell me, brother, since when did you think about bending me over and fucking me like an animal?”

The worlds were barely audible, but Thor caught every single one. Of course, Loki hadn't listened to a single word he had said. He did what he did best, spitting venom. Thor shook his head at this, taking a moment to calm himself before he answered.

“I have wanted it since I became interested in such things.” He replied calmly, once more running his fingers along Loki's cheek, down to his chin, caressing the flawless skin for a second before grabbing it tightly. “But that is not all this is, Loki. I have wanted this for very long, yes, but it isn't only what I need. It is what you need, too. If you hadn't fought me, brother, I wouldn't have hurt you so much. All you have to do is submit to me, and I will treat you as you deserve to be treated. I will control you, but I will care for you. I will punish you, and I will reward you. You will never have to worry about anything, my beautiful trickster.”

“As long as I do as you tell me to.” Loki ground out, not even trying to pull out of Thor's grip, knowing all too well that he would not be able to free himself. Finally, the sorcerer was showing signs of submission, small, but they were there. It made the Thunderer smile. 

“Yes. As long as you obey me, Loki, I will give you Asgard, and any other realm. I will keep you safe, and warm. Isn't that what you always wanted? To be loved, and adored?” Thor asked, slowly moving his body forward, pressing himself against the slender man's side. “Don't you want the appreciation you deserve? I can give it all to you.”

“And the price I pay is my soul.” Loki whispered, eyes down cast. Thor frowned at this, blue eyes hardening. 

“Your soul will be yours as it always has been. I do not mean to steal anything from you, all I want in return is knowing that you will be unharmed.” He argued, growling quietly as he jerked Loki's head up by his chin. “Look at me.”

Slowly, the sorcerer looked up, green eyes burning with determination. It was then that Thor realized that Loki was no where close to submitting. He would not be broken this easily. He would not give in.

“You wouldn't have fucked me bloody if that was all you wanted from me, Thor.” He spat, tugging at the restraints again. “You wouldn't have tied me down and gagged me, you wouldn't have taken what I did not want to give. Do not lie, Thor, you did this to sate your twisted needs, and nothing else. You are a beast, a monster, and I will never be yours.”

“Aye, I am. But you will be mine. In time.” The Thunderer simply replied, finally releasing Loki's chin. 

“You can't keep me here forever.” The younger argued, twisting his body as much as he could, trying to escape the warmth that radiated off the taller male. “People will ask questions.”

“I will let you go in the evening Loki, but I will come to you again. I will come to you as long as I need to, I will do this as much as I have to, until you finally give up. I will come to you during the night, while you sleep, or during the day, when you've hauled yourself up in the library.” Thor whispered, pressing his lips to Loki's ear, flicking his tongue out against the shell. “I will never let you go. I will make you see that this is the only way. And once you do, once you understand, you will thank me.”

“Never.” Loki hissed, watching as Thor moved to the restraints at his ankles. The Thunderer was careful, avoiding the legs that attempted to kick him, to get him off. It was exciting, he had to admit that much. He was definitely excited by the way Loki trashed and struggled beneath him, and he knew he would miss it when Loki had finally accepted this part of their relationship. But who knew, maybe they could turn it into a game then? It would be worth a try. Grabbing Loki by his ankles, he slipped between the male's legs, brushing his cloth-covered erection against Loki's. Thor was done talking.

Slowly, he undid his breeches, watching as horror rose in his brother's face, trembles chasing along his body once more. It was a beautiful view, he thought, looking down at his brother's bruised and battered body. The bruises were purple, blue, red, blossoming over the tricksters skin. Blood and seed clung to his milky white thighs, the red startling against the paleness, eyes wide, showing too much white as thin lips pressed together tightly. Loki was obviously torn between fear and his pride, trying to remain stoic, and failing.

“This could be so much more pleasurable for you, Loki. If you would only allow it.” Thor growled, moving to position his member at the tight ring of muscles. Just the sight of his brother naked on his bed had roused him, had brightened the flame of passion within, and Thor was more than ready to do whatever it took to calm that aching need within. Thrusting forward, he shoved himself into Loki's body, making the male screech with pain. It didn't stop him. It didn't even slow him down.

Thor picked up a punishing pace, thrusting into the body beneath him forcefully. He could feel something trickling down his shaft as he pulled out, and as he looked down to investigate, noticed it was blood. It would make things a little smoother, at least. Reaching down, he spread the liquid over his cock before thrusting back in, again and again, until Loki could no longer stop the tears. 

Thor watched in awe as the small driblets of salty fluid ran over the sorcerer's face, leaving behind wet tracks on his skin. He was giving soft whimpers and sharp whines of pain, squirming so much Thor eventually had to grab his hips and hold him down to be able to continue. 

Once more releasing into his brother, Thor collapsed on top of him, burying his neck into the soft expand of skin at Loki's neck. The scent of blood, sweat and semen mingled with the unique scent Loki had, and Thor could only feel calm and relaxed at the mixture. It was intoxicating, everything Thor had dreamed it to be. Loki was breathing heavily beneath him, still whimpering with pain. It took all the energy Thor had left to roll off his brother and grab a small container from under the bed. He sat up, feeling almost drowsy as he opened it, dipping his fingers into a silky white substance within.

“This will help.” He grunted, moving to spread the fluid between Loki's firm mound, and into his tight channel. He didn't want Loki seriously injured, after all. Some after care was necessary, even if Loki hadn't given him what he wanted. 

The second he was finished, the Thunderer tossed the object onto the floor, not caring that it splattered its content all over the floor. Laying next to his brother, who's arm's were still tied securely, Thor allowed himself to close his eyes and sleep, knowing that Loki would not call for help. If he did, there would be no doubt that Thor would be exiled for the rest of his days. 

“Sleep.” He commanded softly, once more covering them both with the blanket. “Once I wake, you will have no chance to rest, brother. You will need it.”

“I could call for help.” Loki answered, once more causing Thor to grin. 

“Aye, you could. But you won't. Because you need me, Loki, and you know that just as much as I do. I have no doubt that I will wake, and find you right at my side. But I do have to make sure you don't use your magic..” He could feel the slender body beside him tense as he once more reached for his make-shift gag. “If you were mine, I wouldn't have to do this Loki. Do you really not want to surrender?”

“I would rather die a slow and painful death than surrender to a monster like you!” 

“I regret that you say that, Loki. A slow and painful death will be what you receive if you do not give in to me soon.” Thor replied, forcing Loki's mouth open and shoving the fabric back in. Settling back into bed, Thor threw an arm across the finely toned stomach of his brother, falling into a deep and dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Thor had kept his word. Once the sun had set, Loki had been set free. Just like that, after the hours of abuse and clearly insane ramblings of his brother, he was let go. He didn't recall how he had made his back to his rooms, for once he fell onto his bed, his entire body burned with intense pain. How he had gotten dressed, even walked was a mystery to him.

No longer able to tolerate the fluids on his body, he crawled to the table that always held a small towel, and a carafe of water. It took all his energy to clean himself, his arms trembling as they moved. Weak attempts at washing off the blood and seed his brother had left on him left him feeling better, lighter. He was by no means clean, but he was no longer filthy, and that was enough for now. 

Crawling back to his bed, he pulled himself up, not even bothering to pull up a blanket, but falling asleep the second he shut his eyes.

~~~*~~~

Days had passed since his birthday, and still Thor's body seemed to hum with pleasure the second he recalled it. Those beautiful whines of pain still echoed in his mind, spurring the passion he felt for the trickster.

He had kept his word, had let Loki go, but he was never far away. He was always close, just in sight of his beloved brother, making him aware of his presence, but never pushing for more. He needed time to heal, to deal with what had happened. The blond had to be careful. Forcing too much too soon after the first encounter could backfire on him. Loki had to see that, despite being hurt by Thor, he could also treat him well. That being with him did not necessarily meant pain. 

It was also important to not push the smaller male into telling anyone what had happened. Thor did not really believe Loki would tell on him, but it was better to be safe. A few more days would increase his own safety, and allowed for more healing time that Thor didn't mind giving.

After a few days, however, he decided Loki had had enough time to recover. 

And so, instead of being outside with his friends on another sunny day in Asgard, Thor was in the library, standing in the shadow of a shelf, waiting. Loki would be here soon. His brother was many things, but most of all, he was consistent. He would, sooner or later, show up in his sanctuary, and all Thor had to do was wait. And while others might have been bored having to wait for an indefinite amount of time, it only served to excite the Thunderer. Every minute that went by heightened the exquisite feeling of excitement and longing for the sorcerer. And so, when those heavy doors finally opened, Thor couldn't hold back a grin.

Loki had barely closed them behind himself, when Thor moved forward, welcoming his brother with a smile. The younger male moved backward, back pressed to the doors as he fumbled for the doorknob.

“Now, now, brother.” Thor soothed, lifting his hands to show his brother he was unarmed. “I mean no harm. I came for conversation.”

“And you expect me to believe that, brother?” The raven haired man hissed, green orbs desperately seeking another way of escape as he spoke. 

“Aye. I've hurt you, Loki, but I've never lied to you. I promised you I would let you go, and I did. I promised you I would be close, that I would come to you, and I did. If I say I am here to talk, then it is the truth.” Thor answered calmly, gesturing to two chairs that stood grouped together under one of the large windows. “Sit with me, Loki. Let us talk. Do not make me hurt you.”

“So you will hurt me, if I refuse?” The other snapped, but he hadn't rejected Thor outright. It was progress.

“Yes. If you refuse, I will hurt you. And you will sit with me anyway. It is your choice.” 

“None of this is my choice.” Loki spat, but finally pushed away from the door. Thor could feel those beautiful eyes burning into him as the trickster moved passed him, slowly settling into one of the chairs.

Thor came closer slowly, almost carefully, settling into the other chair to face the sorcerer. They sat in silence for a few moments, the blond once more allowing himself to drink in the divine beauty that was his brother. 

“If you are going to force me to sit here and talk, then talk, you big oaf.” Loki finally snapped, eyes sparkling with anger as he glared at his older brother.

“So impatient. That's not like you, Loki.” Thor replied, a grin tugging on his lips. “I want you to reconsider the offer I made. We can end these games here and now. No more pain.”

“Just obedience.” The raven haired man snarled. “I do what you want me to, and you don't hurt me. Do you really believe I would ever agree to this?! Giving up my freedom to a man that finds it acceptable to abuse and torture me?”

“The goal justifies the means, Loki. I do not want to hurt you, but you force me to. You cannot go on like this. I will not allow it. I will stop this vicious circle of hate and disappointment you are trapped in. I am saving you. If I have to hurt you to save your life, then that is what I will do. I will do whatever is needed to save your life. Because you mean too much to me, brother, for me to lose you.” 

Thor's expression had gone serious as he spoke, words and voice firm as he watched the sorcerer's reaction. He almost laughed as the look of disbelief and disgust filled Loki's face. The normally so straight face was now twisted up with emotion, and that was the most satisfying part for the Thunderer. Knowing that he could cause such strong feelings in the other was the sweetest thing in the world.

“You've lost your mind. You must have lost your mind.” The words were uttered quietly, barely above a whisper as the sorcerer slowly shook his head. “How can you truly believe in what you are saying? How can you believe tormenting and controlling me will bring me happiness?”

“How can you not see that what I am giving you is what you so badly need?” Thor replied, shrugging casually. “I can show you what I mean. Get a book Loki, a book you like.”

“A book?” The other questioned, arching a slender brow. 

“Yes, Loki. A book. One you enjoy.” The blond repeated patiently. His brother obviously thought he had gone insane, but lifted his hand anyway, levitating one of the heavy books from another table towards himself, reaching out for it once it was close enough, and gently settling it into his hand. 

“Now what?” 

“Come sit in my lap.” 

Silence spread between them, the look on the tricksters face once more tempting Thor to laugh, but resisting the urge. 

“Absolutely not.” The smaller male stated, not moving to stand from the comfortable chair, laying the book on his lap. The blond sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose. Of course, Loki couldn't make this easy.

Wasting no more time, Thor stood, grabbing Loki by the back of his head, fingers curling into the baby fine, black hair and tugging upwards. The strangled whimper his brother gave was enough to chase goose bumps over his sun tanned skin, and Thor shuddered at the feeling. Taking the book from the trickster, he sat back down, tugging Loki along by his hair. But the sorcerer was not about to give up.

Thin arms snapped forward, long fingers digging into the armrests as hard as possible. Putting the entire weight of his body on his heel's, the trickster managed to keep himself out of his brother's lap, and on his feet. 

“Must we do this, Loki? You know that I will force you to do as I say. There is no point in resisting.” Thor asked, now a little irritated. He had hoped that they would be able to simply talk, and enjoy spending time together. This was a safe environment for his brother, a place Loki felt comfortable, and he intended to become a part of this haven. He was trying to be kind to Loki, gentle, but the other was simply refusing to let him.

“I will fight you every chance I get.” Loki snarled, head bowed as Thor tugged on it harder. 

“Then you will fight me until eternity.” Sighing,Thor laid the book on his lap as his brother had done before, using his now free hand to wrap around the fragile looking neck before him. Applying pressure to the soft skin, he slowly cut off the oxygen flow to the sorcerer's brain. The younger male soon caught on to Thor's plan, hands coming to scratch and pull at the much broader one around his neck. The blond would choke him, probably until he passed out, and god only knew what he would do to him then.

Thor watched understanding rise into those green orbs, and halted his actions. Still pressing down enough to cut down the blood flow, but not quite enough to render him unconscious. Yet. He would give Loki this last chance. They stood frozen, staring at each other for what seemed like hours. And then, finally, the younger man gave in. Small hands uncurled from the one around their neck, slender body moving forward, coming to rest in his brother's lap after picking up the book.

“There. That wasn't so hard, was it?” Thor grinned, looking down at his brother as he released his neck, arms firmly encircling the smaller man, and pulling him close. “You did so well.”

“Don't praise me like a dog.” Loki snapped, causing Thor to chuckle. 

“Now that we are settled.” The blond simply replied, resting his chin on the others head. “Why don't you read to me from your book.”

“You can read yourself.” The trickster argued, holding the book firmly in his hands. 

“I can, but I want you to read to me. I want to share something you enjoy. Just you and me.” Thor encouraged, nudging Loki's cheek with his nose. “Go on. I will not release you until you do.”

Giving a huff, Loki cursed under his breath, opening the book and flipping through pages until he had found what he wanted. And so, he read to Thor, the Midgardien story of Hamlet.


	4. Chapter 4

Thor had kept his promise. He had come to Loki, again and again, bulking muscles illuminated only by the dying light of flames threatening to burn out. Loki hadn't bothered throwing more wood into the fire place, knowing all too well that the more the saw, the more pain he would suffer through in the end.

Months had passed, months of his brother stealing into his bedroom at night to take what he seemed to want so much. And yet another night was being spent in the Thunderer's clenches. Ever muscle in his lean form ached, his throat raw from crying, and pleading for his brother to stop. And really, all he wanted to do was close his eyes and allow sleep to claim him. And yet, he couldn't. He couldn't close his eyes, because he simply couldn't stop staring.

Thor was absolutely beautiful in the throws of passion, large hands grabbing the trickster roughly, bending him to the Thunderer's will, leaving bruises in their wake. He should hate this, he did hate it. The way Thor thrust into him, spreading his wide open until he thought he would rip apart, the soft grunts of effort the blond gave as he held Loki down with the weight of his body alone. He still struggled, he always would he realized, delicate fingers digging into his brother's shoulders viciously, breaking the bronze skin until blood seeped from the small indentations his nails left behind. 

And really, when had he started to think of his brother as beautiful? Thor had always been the golden prince of Asgard, of course, and Loki knew his brother was well liked not only by most maiden's in their realm. No, some men had also taken to the Thunderer, though Loki had never seen Thor answer any of their advances. Had Thor ever bedded a man before him? Had he ever held a man by his throat like he was holding him now, strong fingers wrapping around the delicate skin with just enough pressure to make every breath a struggle, reducing the raven haired man to small, noisy pants as he desperately fought to fill his lungs with oxygen. 

“Loki.” Thor growled, his first word in hours, thrusting himself deeper into the smaller body below him, drawing the trickster's attention from his thoughts to the blond demi god. He didn't want to, didn't want to look at his older brother, couldn't look without feeling that eery, yet terrifying twist deep in his gut that made him want to rip the thunderer's throat out. But he had no choice, the bear sized hand around his neck forcing him to do as his brother wanted. If he refused, Thor would simply deprive him of air long enough to make him pass out, and take him until he was finally sated. No, Loki would not let that happen again, the helplessness of the situation simply too much to bare, even if he wasn't actually conscious for most of it. He would not wake another morning, covered in bites and bruises he could not account for, sweat and his brother's drying seed a thin layer above his skin. 

The trickster wanted to speak, wanted to accuse his brother of being a vile, need driven beast, that he wanted nothing to do with the Thunderer once the morning came. Instead, a strangled groan passed his lips, simply unable to form words while Thor choked him. 

“You're beautiful like this.” Thor grunted out, his thick cock shoving into the trickster's tight entrance slower now, lovingly almost, considered the usual violence the sorcerer was used to being subject to. “So beautiful Loki. My baby brother. Feel so good around me.”

Those words, filthy and disgusting and oh so wrong did nothing to sooth the fear, the downright terror Loki felt as his cock hardened, giving a hopeful twitch of its own. Oh, he had struggled against it as long as he could, had bid his body to ignore the pleasure mixed with the pain, ignore the way the sensitive bundle of nerves within him was being stimulated, how Thor's massive member seemed to cause just the right amount of friction. He had managed, so far. But now, he could no longer ignore the dull ache within, his cock ever so slowly filling with blood, forcing a sputtered moan from him.

The Thunderer didn't seem to notice at first, simply continuing to make use of Loki's lithe form as he had so many night before. It was just when the sorcerer thought he might get away with it unnoticed that Thor's hand slid from his throat, over his chest, lower, lower, until it reached its destination, calloused fingers wrapping around the trickster's neglected erection, making his entire body jerk.

“Thor.. no..” He ground out between clenched teeth, not yet ready to admit to his own pleasure, not when it was being caused by being thrown on his back and forced to spread his legs like a common whore, and even less when the one doing it was his very own brother. It was wrong, sick, perverse, a crime against nature itself. He shouldn't let himself be forced into this again and again, should finally scream for the guards, speak to their mother, anything at all to stop these nightly tortures the thunderer put him through. And yet, as he stared into Thor's baby blues, he knew he would never do anything that could hurt the golden prince. He would never cry out loud enough to be heard, he'd never go to anyone for help, because really, this was the most attention he had gotten from anyone in a long time. And he always had craved his brother, not like this, never like this, but. It was something. And surely, that had to be better than nothing?

His train of thought was once more interrupted as he felt Thor's thrust speed up, his broad hand jerking at Loki's cock without any discernible rhythm, and the trickster knew they would soon be done for the night. Thor had already filled him twice, hot seed being shoved deeper into his body with each thrust, with each spurt that was added, making him feel full, vile, even down right disgusting. He could feel his own climax nearing, whimpering pathetically as he tried to fight it off tooth and nails, while Thor only seemed spurred on by his baby brother's resistance. 

Oh how he hated Thor, the way he was coaxing him closer and closer to the edge, knowing all too well that Loki would hate him for it the very moment the bliss passed, and carrying on anyway. It was infuriating, the way Thor seemed to be able to read him, to thrust into him just right, making the sorcerer whimper and curse, and desperately try to get away from the older male, only to end up twisting in a way that shoved Thor even deeper, causing all reason to leave his mind as he came, emptying himself more forcefully than he ever had before, just as he felt another wave of hot seed filling him up from within. 

Never had he been so ashamed of himself, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, and it was all he could do not to open weep before Thor. Why, oh why was his life so cruel? What had he done to deserve all this? Had he not been tortured enough in his life? 

He was already forced to endure the whispers behind his back, and the mocking to his face by Thor's friends, about how small he was, how slender, unable to form his body the way his brother had, muscles firm and rippling under his skin during battle, unbelievably powerful. About his dark hair, and his green eyes that were so unlike any other Asgardian there was, nothing like his mother, or his father. The only way he could get his revenge was with pranks, some more vicious than others. For he truly was no match for the thunderer, or his friends, in a purely physical fight. They teased him relentlessly about it, and the constant disappointment in his father's eyes when he watched the sorcerer spar only rubbed salt into the wounds that had been created through out the years. The only one that had ever loved him for who he was had been his mother. She had showed him how to use his magic once he had showed talent for it, had taught him how to fight the way she did. She had showed patience for his stubborn and explosive personality, had soothed and cherished him every bit as much as she did Thor. She was the one person Loki would always trust, until his last breath. 

He had trusted Thor once, too. When they were still children, small, innocent, and too young to understand how very different they were. He had adored his older brother, had brimmed with joy at the very sight of the blond demi-god. But that had changed as they had aged, and soon he and Thor rarely saw each other than at the meals the Allfather forced them both to attend. The Thunderer would be off on adventures with his friends, practicing his skills on the battlefield, growing stronger with each day. Loki would be curled up in the library, studying, learning, greedy for every bit of knowledge he could acquire. 

A low grunt pulled him from his thoughts, feeling Thor pulling out of his abused body, large hand stroking his sensitive cock through the small aftershocks of please, caused by a mind blowing orgasm. Thor chuckled, a short, raspy sound from deep in his chest as he let go of Loki's length, just to run his fingers over the pale skin, gathering up the seed that had splattered onto the sorcerer's stomach and chest. 

“I knew you enjoyed it.” He whispered, bringing his fingertips up to his mouth and sucking them clean. “Finally came for me, little brother. I cannot describe how much this pleases me.” 

“You didn't give me much of a choice, did you Thor? You never do.” Loki shot back, chest heaving with exertion as he tried to recover his shattered equilibrium. He was being overwhelmed by emotions, feeling shame for having given in, self hatred for enjoying this, and an unbelievable rage against his brother. How had it all gotten this far? 

“You do not leave me much choice, either, Loki.” The Thunderer replied evenly, moving to lay on his side next to his sibling, placing his hand on the trickster's stomach, gently spreading the seed he found with his thumb as if he intended to paint with it. “Why do you refuse me so? This could be so easy, little brother.” 

“Don't.” The raven haired man ground out, weakly shoving at Thor's hand. They had had this conversation so many times in the last months, again and again, like an infinite loop they were caught in. “Don't start again. You know why I refuse you. You're my brother. Norse, what do you think will happen if father ever finds out? Its sick, Thor. You must know this.”

“He would be mindless with rage, I have no doubt.” The older admitted, giving a casual shrug. “But it wouldn't matter. I would never let him take you from me, Loki. You're mine now. I am never letting you go.” 

“You've promised that before.” The trickster replied dryly, shaking his head as he turned away from Thor, finally allowing his eyes to flutter shut. “You broke that promise.” 

“Do you want me to keep this promise, little brother?” Thor prompted softly, moving to fit his larger form against Loki's, pulling the smaller male closer, until he could feel the smooth expanse of skin against his chest. “You complain so much about what I do to you. Would you not want me to break this promise?”

“Of course I do. This, whatever it is. I don't want this.” The sorcerer snapped, snarling slightly at the implication in Thor's words. “But even if I shared your perversion, I would be a fool to trust you. You have left me before, why wouldn't you do it again.”

“Things were different then.”

“No, they weren't. Things are exactly as they were before, except now you degrade me by mounting me like a mare every night.” A long sigh escaped the trickster's lips, one hand coming up to rub over his face. “Let me sleep, Thor. That is all I want from you for now. Just let me sleep.”

Whatever made Thor comply, whether the words he spoke, or the almost pathetic sound of his voice, Loki was grateful for it. A cover was pulled over him, Thor's hand softly grasping his hip as they settled for the night, keeping his little brother close, and soon they were asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki had done his best to avoid Thor's company, and much to his relief, the Thunderer didn't push him. Two weeks had passed since that night, since the sorcerers body had betrayed him, and spilled his seed all over his brother's fist. He hated himself to the core for it, for having himself allowed to be aroused by something so vile. 

But it had happened. There was no way he could deny it, not even to himself, no matter how much he wanted to. 

And time had only made things worse.

The first few days, the green eyed demi-god had been almost ecstatic with Thor's absence. He wasn't interrupted as he curled onto his bed, day after day, left to contemplate what to do next, and how to deal with this absolute mess best. Avoidance didn't seem to work well with the blond man. He would only stay away as long as he found acceptable. Loki had no choice in the matter. He thought about talking to their mother for the hundredth time, only to once more reach the conclusion that he could tell no one about the Thunderer's almost nightly visits in his chambers. No, he had to solve this on his own, and if only by keeping his mouth shut and trying to keep those encounters to a minimum until Thor found someone else he was interested in.

And he would, Loki realized. Thor would find another and abandon him again, and the mere thought of it enraged him so that he couldn't suppress a small growl. Because, aside of the demeaning times when he was forced to take whatever the blond prince gave him, Loki enjoyed his time with Thor.

He liked how his large, bulky brother could be so tender with him, gently rubbing along his back as Loki read to him in the Library. The meals they shared, always with Frigga and Odin present, were now spent sitting next to each other, conversing quietly. Thor had changed, the sorcerer had to admit, but it wasn't enough. Any fantasy of him and Thor being anything more than they were, however briefly Loki allowed himself to think of such a scenario, were just that. Fantasies. They would never be real.

And he shouldn't want them to be real.

The fact that somewhere, deep down in his twisted, darkened soul, he did want Thor, every bit of him, forever, terrified him more than he could ever express in words. They were brothers, for the love of Hel, never meant to touch and write against each other, shrouded in the darkness of night. It was wrong, sick, perverted.. and so deliciously wrong. 

Shaking his head, Loki finally came to a decision. He would continue allowing his brother this need, however long he may have it, for he simply couldn't force himself to see the Thunderer punished for his crimes.

And when Thor moved on, so would he. 

~~~*~~~

Two more days had past since Loki had made his decision. 9 days, since Thor had last come to him. 

And Loki was going insane.

Thor had not only refrained from coming to Loki's chambers at night, but had also distanced himself from the sorcerer. They still sat together during meals, but Thor would engage Odin in conversation rather that his little brother. 

Instead of settling down in the library for Loki to read to him, he merely stopped by to check on the younger male, and left soon after arriving.

There were days Loki hadn't seen him at all.

He knew he should be happy. That this was the way it should be, always should have been. Two brothers that got along, but weren't exactly close, personalities too different. 

And yet, on the 10th night, Loki sat in his bed, fists curled at his sides as he worried the flesh of his lower lip. The pulsing between his legs only became more intense at the memory of his lips being bitten by a certain blond, making the sorcerer hiss with displeasure. 

He wasn't going to give in. He simply couldn't.

Yes, he missed Thor, but his body seemed to crave the blond prince, having been accustomed to regular intimate contact, and being cut off oh so suddenly. It had started yesterday. The heat in his abdomen growing stronger, lengthening and hardening his cock just as Thor had sat beside him for dinner. The raven haired male had swallowed hard, inched away from Thor just a bit, and prayed his brother wouldn't notice. Thankfully, the gods seemed to have mercy on him, as the older brother made no indication he was aware of Loki's state.

That night, Loki had woken to a wet dream, his cock aching and twitching insistently, demanding he finish what his body had started while he had slept. And he hadn't been able to resist. 

Swiftly wrapping a hand around his length, images of his brother hovering above him as he fucked him still fresh in the sorcerers mind, and it had only taken three sloppy tugs to reach the peak, leaking over his hand and his lower shaft.

And now, once again, the damn thing seemed to have a mind of its own, refusing to settle no matter how long Loki ignored it, or how often he had washed himself with ice cold water. If anything, denying himself that touch had only seemed to make it harder, arouse him more, for reasons he could not even begin to understand.

It was painful by now, sensitive skin a dark red, tip an angry purple. Every heartbeat seemed to vibrate through his length, drawing his immediate attention to the problem at hand. Surrendering himself to the shame he would feel once he was done, Loki laid back against his temple, one slender hand moving over his chest, teasing at his nipple as it went lower, before finally touching himself where he needed it most. 

His hand wrapped around his shaft felt good, but it was nothing compared to Thor's broad, calloused one, stroking him forcefully and milking him dry. But it was all he could do, refusing to even think about going to the Thunderer for sexual relief. He couldn't stop the soft sigh that escaped him at the sensation, rubbing his thumb along the swollen head of his erection with every upwards stroke. He was already leaking pre, making his movements that much smoother. 

He let his eyes fall shut, lazily thrusting into his fist as he stroked himself, varying the speed and strength of his fist around his cock, keeping himself on edge for no reason at all aside of enjoying the sensation of being so close, and yet not tipping over. His blood was rushing in his ears, his skin flushed, and oh, it had never felt so good.. Blue eyes flashed in the darkness his eyelids provided, prompting a strangled groan from the sorcerer. 

_Thor's hand wrapped around him, stroking him, taunting him with sharp words, voice barely more than a low rumble, edging him on.._

No, he couldn't think of this, couldn't, couldn't, the consequences would be too much to bare, too embarrassing, too-

_Thor turning him onto his hands and knee's, large hands placed on each firm mound of Loki's ass, spreading him apart, looking him over with hungry eyes.._

Loki sobbed, actually sobbed, unable to stop touching himself at this point, unable to stop the desperate bucks of his hips, needing release, needing more, needing all of it-

_Thor's fingers thrusting into him with practiced ease, stretching him open, thrusting inside again and again, rubbing against the hot walls, loosening the taunt muscles, fingertips brushing at that spot that made him see stars just right-_

“No..” Loki whispered desperately, mind and body once more battling each other, and he wished he could just stop, or finally come, but now that he actually wanted it to happen, with thoughts of Thor inside him, he couldn't. He needed more, desperately, everlastingly, and before his brain had a chance to catch on, he was already suckling at his fore- and middle finger, slicking them with his saliva.

_Thor rasping against his ear how good he'd make him feel, how much he wanted him, saying ridiculous things, calling Loki beautiful and perfect as he added a third finger, preparing the slender male for his cock..._

There was no time to wait. The second his fingers were coated in spit, Loki reached downwards, spreading his legs as much as possible as he slipped them between his cheeks, rubbing against his tight entrance. Oh yes, this was exactly what he needed, just this, and without a moment of hesitation, Loki thrust both fingers inside him, groaning at the mixture of pain and pleasure. It sent a shock through his entire being, shook him to the core, and prompted him to pull out and shove in again, again, faster, harder, no more able to stop as he was able to stop breathing. He was sweating, the position he was in not at all optimal, having to arch his back off the bed to get his fingers deeper, trying desperately to touch that sweet spot inside him Thor seemed to reach so easily. But his Brother had always been bigger than Loki, in every regard. Be it height, the size of his hands, or..

_Thor thrusting into him, grunting and breathing hard, teeth bared as he brought himself closer to his climax, strong hands wrapped around delicate hips, pulling him back into every thrust, rubbing against his prostate so perfectly the sorcerer felt his eyes roll back into his head-_

“Yes..” Loki gasped, throwing his head back as he finally, finally, brushed against the sweet bundle of nerves, making his tremble from head to toe. The next few thrusts missed, the raven haired man growing frantic in his attempts to get the angle just right, just as he had before, panting and gasping heavily. His hand was cramping his now, the odd position it was in straining the muscles, but he just couldn't stop now, he was getting closer, if only he could-

“Oh yes!” Crying out as he finally found that sensitive spot inside him once again, Loki was helpless but to thrust against it, to rock his hips in time to put even more pressure onto it, creating more friction, and it was pure bliss, his vision going white as he raced towards his climax, cock twitching heavily against his fist, his body seizing up and yes, just a little more..

_“Loki..”_

The thought of his name on his brothers lips just as the older came, filled him to the brim with hot seed, was the final push. Biting down on his lower lip to stifle the scream clawing at his throat, Loki had come, whimpering with every aftershock of his orgasm, resting his trembling arms beside him, too dazed, and frankly exhausted to do anything else but fall asleep.

~~~*~~~

Four more days had passed since Loki had touched himself for the first time. It had become a nightly ritual, as every evening the sorcerer would be faced with an insistent hard on, that refused to soften until it had been thoroughly stroked and stimulated. Prodding and rubbing against his prostate had never been something Loki had done to himself before all of it had started. Now, he simply couldn't come without it.

Thor had asked him about the rather obvious wounds on his lower lip the next morning, and the demi-god's stomach and lurched as a rough thumb rubbed along the flesh, almost as if trying to sooth it. It had been the sole moment with the Thunderer's attention focused on his baby brother for weeks, and Loki couldn't help himself. A small gasp escaped him, his cock hardening in his breeches immediately. 

But, much to his surprise, the blond hadn't reacted to his slip at all. He had simply smiled at him, and petted his cheek before turning back to his food and asking Frigga about something. Loki hadn't been listening, still stunned that Thor either hadn't noticed the soft sound, or simply ignored it. Of course, their parents were present, but Thor had often placed his hand on Loki's thigh beneath the table, so why..

That incident had only made the green eyed prince that much more miserable. 

Had Thor really moved on? Had he grown tired of Loki, now that he had made him come?And if he was, who was Thor with? Was it even only one person? And why did it even matter?

But no amount of scoulding himself, of telling himself he shouldn't care, that it was better this way, that it was what he wanted, seemed to be enough to convince himself. No, Loki couldn't deny it, couldn't hide it any longer. Thor had worn him down. Had made him need the older male as much as he needed oxygen. Loki had finally lost his mind. 

And tonight, he would do something he had never thought possible. 

He would climb into Thor's bed that night, and demand that Thor keep his promise. 

Even if he hated himself after.


	6. Chapter 6

Thor knew that many people thought of him as simple minded. Strong, courageous, fierce, loyal.. but not very bright. Loki had called him stupid during their worst fights, although the sorcerer had always taken it back eventually. Yes, he was considered a good man, but not a brilliant one. 

And that was something Thor used to his advantage.

His enemies had always underestimated his intelligence, and that had been their fatal mistake. There was no question that Loki had been blessed with an incredible mind, and Thor would never be able to match his baby brother in a match of wits. 

But he could use his experience he had collected to further his progress with Loki. And there had been progress. So much so, that Thor had felt comfortable to risk all of it with one single move. 

Loki had come so beautifully for him, jaw slack and cheeks pink, making the most sinful sounds the blond demi-god had ever heard. It had been perfection, and Thor looked forward to seeing that expression on his brother's face again and again, until Ragnarok come. 

But he had to tread carefully now. Loki had come to a breaking point. He had finally realized the comforts that came with their new bond, the things Thor could, and would, give him. He had spent a lot of time with the raven haired man in the library, and had to admit he had a liking for one of Loki's favorite poets, a Midgardian named Edgar Allan Poe, that had long past, and yet inspired not only his own people, but a Prince far away, in a place unknown. 

Those poems had spoken to Thor more than anything else he had ever encountered in a book, and he asked the sorcerer to read them to him every day, in awe with the way his brother seemed to make the words come to life, draw a picture in his mind, and captivate him.

The shared meals also seemed to deepen Loki's trust, for whenever Thor laid a hand on his thigh, the younger male no longer jerked away. Instead, he would give the blond male an annoyed glance before continuing to eat. It had pleased theThunderer so much, he had barely been able to stop himself from leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his brothers soft lips. He couldn't, as both their parents were present, but that night he had kissed Loki until his lips were swollen and raw, to make up for it.

Then, Loki had finally come undone in his arms.

And that meant it was time to take the next step of making the sorcerer his.

~~~*~~~

At first, Thor only refrained from seeing Loki during the night. It was torture, watching his beautiful baby brother and not being able to touch him. His fingers itched with the desire to hold the slighter male down, open him up and pound into him, prodding at the sensitive spot within..

But he knew that this step was vital. He needed to give Loki time to actually miss Thor, now that he had somewhat come to term with the shift in their relationship. And so, as the days passed, he had pulled back more and more, until finally, they barely spoke to each other. 

One morning, however, Loki had come to break his fast in the morning with wounds on his lower lip, wounds that looked like they came from perfect little teeth sinking into the flesh...

Thor's mind immediately started spinning out fantasies, Loki biting his lip as he took him from behind, desperately trying to hold back a moan, hips shoving back against every thrust because they both knew that he loved it, was just too proud to admit it.

It had taken all his willpower not to drag his baby brother back to his bedroom and ravish him, as he had wanted to so much, always thought about while getting himself off at night, panting the sorcerer's name.

But he had resisted, had ignored the soft gasp Loki gave as he rubbed over the small imprints, had forced himself to turn away and speak to their mother instead than giving in to his urges.

That night, he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out. He missed having a warm, pliant body against his, missed how Loki would whimper his name, never knowing if it was from pain or pleasure, and finding it thrilling beyond belief. 

Norse, just thinking about it, the way his baby brother sounded, the way he felt beneath him, flushed and panting, tight muscles gripping his length so hard he almost passed out from the pleasure, made Thor moan out loud. His control was fading with each day, growing more desperate and frustrated with each day Loki stubbornly refused to seek him out, to admit to them both that he needed this, need Thor. 

He knew he had to wait, though, that no matter how much he needed relief, needed to be Loki, he couldn't. 

And so Thor waited. 

~~~*~~~

Loki still couldn't believe what he had done. 

He was in Thor's room, the flames in the fireplace bright and warm, panting shadows onto the walls. He had sat on the large bed, rested his back against one of the large pillows, chest bare, dressed in light pants only. 

If he was going to have to surrender himself, if he was going to have to take the shame and mocking he knew his older brother would make him endure, then this was going to go his way. Thor had always been in control, had been the one to bend and twist Loki to his likings. Tonight, that would change.

He couldn't deny that he was nervous. His stomach was in knots, and his hands trembled ever so lightly when they weren't resting on his thighs. He forced himself to remain calm, to keep a blank expression, not to show just how much he wanted this, and feared it at the same time. 

He knew Thor would be here soon, he had made sure to slip into his room minutes after he had excused himself from dinner, trusting that Thor would remain a bit longer, to enjoy another glass of Ale before retiring for the night.   
Time seemed to pass slower, though, now that he was here, waiting for someone he should hate from the core of his being. Someone that had raped him, bled and bruised him. So why, why did he want his brother more than anything else?

Shaking his head, Loki forced those thoughts from his mind. He couldn't think about it, because if he did, if he allowed himself to ponder his need, he'd never go through with his plan. And he needed to go through with it.

Finally, the large, wooden doors opened. 

Loki took a last, deep breath, steeling himself for what was to come.

“Baby Brother.” Thor said, the first to speak, after the door had closed, blue eyes catching green ones before wandering lower, taking in the state of undress Loki was in.

“Thor.” The sorcerer replied evenly, letting his lips curl into a small grin. 

Silence spread between them once more as Thor began to undress, neither willing to break down first, to make the first move. It could still turn out different, an innocent, brotherly visit during the evening hours.. 

He watched as Thor removed his cape and armor, watched him strip down until he was wearing breeches alone, moving around slowly as he placed the items on a chair stood against the wall.

“Have you come here for a reason, Loki?” 

Thor was the first to speak, the first to crack under the sexual tension so thick the raven haired man could almost taste it. His grin grew broader, pleased with himself. His cock was already hard, twitching, but he had held out longer than the blond, and that alone was a small, but sweet, victory.

“Perhaps.” he replied softly, glancing at the bulky form as Thor turned to face him, moving towards the bed, and him, in measured steps. He was so close now, standing right beside him, and Loki could feel the heat radiating from the larger male, blocking out the light provided by the fire. He expected Thor to capture him as he had so many times before, now that Loki was obviously willingly in his bed. 

Instead, the Thunderer simply moved over him and away, to lay on the unoccupied side of the bed, facing Loki, head resting on a pillow. He looked almost tired then, weary, as blue eyes searched the sorcerer's face. 

“Will you tell me, then?” Thor asked, moments after he had settled, waiting for Loki to turn towards him. 

Loki took a moment to gather himself. He hadn't thought this reaction possible, but it didn't matter, either way. Slowly, Loki inched himself towards the blond, only to then push him onto his back and straddle his lap in one, swift movement.

“Do you really need me to say it, you big oaf?” He taunted, one hand coming to tangle into thick, blond hair, the other still pressing firmly into a broad shoulder. He had no illusion about his strength. If Thor wanted to, he could overwhelmed and pin his baby brother beneath him with ease, force him into submission. And as he sat there, hovering over Thor as the other usually would over him, letting the moment stretch out, not moving a single inch, waiting to see what Thor would do...

“No. But I want you to, baby brother. Tell me why you are here.” Strong hands came to rest on his thighs, rubbing along them, higher, higher, until they settled at slender hips, holding Loki firmly in place. The endearment did nothing to sooth Loki's arousal, made his cock pulse desperately. He wasn't the only one enjoying this, though. He could feel Thor's length growing hard beneath his ass, pressing against him, hot and hard, everything Loki had remembered it to be, and more. But this, this wasn't how he had wanted this to go. Thor asking him to say it aloud, to admit not only by his actions, but by verbal confirmation that he was here to be fucked until he passed out. 

“Thor.” The name slipped past his lips before he could stop it, nervously tugging at the strands of hair he held in his hand, the other twitching against the meaty shoulder it rested on. Why couldn't they just do it as they always had, with Thor taking what he wanted, so Loki could put up a fight, save face in front of the man he trusted, despite knowing better. He shouldn't, couldn't admit to needing the blond demi-god, for if he did, he would surely be lost. 

“Say it, Loki.” Thor encouraged, calloused hands rubbing along the pale skin of his sides tenderly. “You know you want to. I want you to, too. Say it Loki, for me. Please, baby brother.”

And really, how could he resist that, with Thor's voice so soft, his body so warm.. Promising Loki all the things he had wanted all his life. Love, Acceptance, Safety, Trust.. 

Could it be real? Could it turn out alright? Was there even the slightest chance that he, God of Mischief and Lies, could be happy, at least for a short while?

Loki inhaled deeply, eyes fluttering shut. 

Somehow, deep down, he knew that it all came down to this moment, this decision he had to make. To trust Thor, and become vulnerable. Or to run and hide, as he always did when things became too dangerous, when he grew too close to another..

Moments, or maybe hours, passed until he finally opened his eyes again, gazing down at the the one person he loved and hated equally. 

The time had come.

He had made a decision.


	7. Chapter 7

He had made a choice.

“I want you.” The sorcerer breathed, watching as blue eyes grew impossibly large. Neither man moved, paralyzed by the words that had just been spoken. Panic struck Loki so suddenly he almost choked on it, his muscles tensing so hard he was almost shaking. 

Was all of this a game after all? Thor wasn't reacting, simply staring back at the raven haired man, as if he had never seen anything like Loki before. It was nerve wrecking, the silence that spread between them, becoming unbearable to the sorcerer within sicks.

“ _Say something_!” Loki hissed, bringing his fists down against the Thunderer's broad chest, frustrated and _scared_ , because if it had all been a sick, cruel joke, he would never survive the consequences. 

Instead of answering, Thor simply smiled, grabbing the raven haired man by the shoulders and pulling him down against his chest. It wasn't a real reply, but feeling Thor's large hand rubbing soothing circles into his back was enough to soothe the anxiety Loki felt. The steady heartbeat of his older brother was strong, and it sang to the trickster like no other song.

Losing all sense of time, Loki allowed himself to relax against the larger male, to bask in the sensation of rough hands brushing along his naked skin. He had not expected this, struggled to accept the peace that spread throughout him. 

“I want you, too, little brother.” Thor finally rumbled, allowing one hand to wander lower, gently grabbing one perk cheek, giving it a small squeeze. 

Huffing quietly, Loki reluctantly moved into the touch, tilting his head until the could see the blond's face. 

“That was obvious long before tonight, Thor.” He quipped, painfully aware that his words lacked their usual venom. 

“Aye, that is true.” The demi-god replied thoughtfully, his free hand coming up to push fingers through raven locks, catching a strand between thumb and forefinger, twirling it around. “And now I have you.”

Loki scowled, teeth bared, stiffening against his older brother.

“Am I to be one of your triumphs then, _big brother_? You have had quite a few.” He snapped, lifting himself up once more, away from Thor. Straddling the thunderer's hips once more, the sorcerer noticed that Thor had remained hard, sending a shock of arousal up his spine. 

“You will be my final triumph, Loki.” Thor soothed, brow arched as blue eyes regarded the slender male above him. “There is no need to be jealous.”

“ _Jealous_?” Loki spat, offended, and quite frankly surprised, by his brother's ability to see straight through him. When had he stopped being able to keep the blond out of his head? “You are being ridiculous.”

“Call it as you wish, little bother.” Thor replied casually, moving to sit upright, strong arms wrapping around the tricksters middle, holding him in place. “It is the truth. You are jealous. But the others do not matter, what was before you doesn't matter. You are my future. You are everything now. Is that not enough for you?”

“Your future.” Loki spat, torn between arousal and anger as he gritted his teeth, wanting so bad to grind down onto Thor's cock, wanting to be filled.. But he couldn't just let this go. “What about your future wife and children, brother? What will _they_ be, if I am everything.”

The blond didn't reply, simply staring up at the sorcerer with those unnervingly blue eyes, shining so brightly with a word Loki couldn't bare to say. 

“You could be my wife.” The Thunderer finally said, broad hands roaming the trickster's sides, making him shiver. “I'm sure there is a spell out there, somewhere, that will allow you to carry my children.”

Loki stared. Either his brother was jesting, in which case all he had to do was snap back at him. But if Thor had been serious, if he _had_ meant it.. It was absurd. They were brothers, they would never be allowed to share their life, to have children.. 

“You are. A giant oaf.” He replied weakly, averting his eyes, couldn't stand to look at Thor. If he did, he would start to imagine what it would be like, what it would feel like to swell with his brother's child.. 

“Loki. Look at me, little brother.” Thor's voice was low, and soothing, and wrapped itself around the sorcerers body like silk, and Loki hated it all. 

“No.” He snapped, pushing himself up and away from his brother, slipping off the bed completely. “Don't. _Ever_. Speak about anything like that again.”

The Thunderer moved to sit, bewilderment so clear on his face, Loki always laughed. He didn't understand what he had done, the emotions he had set free, the troubles that came with them. Norse, did Thor even have the emotional capacity to feel this way? 

“Why not?” The blond asked, watching as Loki grabbed at the pants he had discarded earlier that evening. 

Loki couldn't answer that with honesty. He already felt vulnerable, scared even. Did Thor not realize that they could not afford to dream about a future together? Of children that would never be born, that they would never hold? Did the thought not cause him pain? 

“Because it's a fantasy. Its not real.” _Because it hurts too much to know it will never be._

“Do all fantasies need to have the potential of becoming real?” The older inquired, brows furrowing as the trickster slipped into his pants.

“Time spent wishing and dreaming, is time wasted.” Loki spat, eyes narrowed as he regarded his brother. “I will not have it. I will _not_. We can meet every night if you want, you can bend me over and fuck me as much as you want, but you will not whisper into my ear about a happy ending to our.. relationship. Whatever it may be.”

Spinning around, Loki almost ran from Thor's chambers, wishing he had never been born.

_________________________________

 

The door fell shut, and Thor sighed. 

The evening had been exactly what he had hoped for, up until he had mentioned.. Why would the trickster be so upset about that?

Shaking his head, he allowed himself to lay back down, one arm shielding his eyes against the light of the flames. Loki was as moody as ever, he would never change that. He didn't want to, either. It was fascinating to see how quickly his little brother could switch between moods, between emotions, and feel them so strongly. He had never encountered anyone like him. 

He would have to fix this. Have to go to Loki and find out what was going on in that pretty head of his. Maybe, whatever it was, could be taken care of. The thunderer would do whatever he could to sooth the sorcerer, to calm him into laying against him, completely relaxed and content. 

For now, he would allow the younger male some time. If he pushed too quickly, he would get no answers at all. Instead, he was certain Loki would spit his venom, only to bury whatever issue he had even deeper, making it close impossible for Thor to get to it. 

A few hours, he decided, should be sufficient. 

__________

How had he gotten himself into this mess?

Loki had no answer to the question, groaning softly as he turned for what felt like the millionth time that night, trying to sleep.

The sun was already starting to rise, warmth rising in the air. It was going to be a hot day, and Loki decided that he would spend it inside his chambers. Fuck Thor, that bloody fool, whispering in his ear about marriage and children.. 

_No._

He stopped his thoughts there, before they went to far, enticed him to hope for them, hope for it all. 

He would not survive. 

The sorcerer was about to close his eyes when he heard the door to his chambers creaking open. There was only one man brave (or stupid) enough to enter without an invitation. 

“What do you want.” He asked, his voice flat. After all that had happened,why couldn't Thor just let him be?

“I want to know why you left, before.” Came the reply, the bed dipping beside the trickster as Thor settled to lay beside him, one broad hand coming to rest against Loki's side. 

“I told you why.” The raven haired man huffed, brows furrowing in annoyance. 

“You don't want me to tell you about the fantasies I have.” The Thunderer seemed almost thoughtful now, and if he were to turn his head around, looked over his shoulder, Loki was sure he would see his older brother's brows furrowed, lips settled in a frown.. He knew Thor so well, sometimes he felt he knew the other better than he knew himself. 

“Wonderful, Thor. Is that why you bother me now? To have me tell you something I have already told you?” 

“No. I came here to find out why it made you so angry.” Thor moves closer, pressing his chest against his brother's back, so warm against Loki's own skin it was almost painful. 

Loki remained silent. 

“Is it, perhaps, that you want all these things and thinking about them is too painful?” 

He froze. When. When had Thor come to understand him so, when had he.. It was too much, too fast, much too fast. He had just admitted he _wanted_ the blond demi-god, and now.. 

“What do you know of pain.” He spat, sitting up in a fluid, forceful movement, glaring down at Thor. “You don't know what pain is. _True_ pain.”

“Then help me understand, Loki.” Muscled flexed under tanned skin as Thor sat up, once more towering over the sorcerer. “Talk to me.”

“ _Talk to me._ ” Loki mocked, lips curled into a snarl. “When did you become the sort to _talk_ , big brother? As if you could even comprehend what I _feel_. You're a beast, a vicious, simple, brutish beast and I-”

He got no further. Thor was on top of him, pinning him down on the mattress with his body, a burning weight that drove him insane. He fought, scratched and clawed and bit every inch of flesh he could reach, and with each mark he left on the Thunderer, he felt better, as if causing physical harm was helping him cleanse himself from it. And so he continued, vicious, knowing Thor would be asked questions, knowing that he probably carried various bruises himself. 

Until the end he fought, ignoring his rock hard cock and all other pleasurable sensations, like the one of having thick fingers filling him up, or the subtle brush against his prostate as he was being worked open.. He had lost all sense of time. Nothing existed beyond him and Thor, and for just a second it felt _right_.

And then he was being forced open by something much larger, insistently sliding into his body, causing friction that bordered on pain. 

“I _know_ pain.” 

Those growled words paralyzed Loki, made him look at his brother for the first time since he had entered, panting and sweating, mind hazed. 

“I've watched you destroy yourself for _years_ , Loki. I watched you become this hateful, _broken_ being, and there was nothing I could do. You cannot imagine the pain I felt at that.”

“ _Shut. Up._ ” He couldn't take any more of this, couldn't listen to another word. He would get in too deep, would get too comfortable, and then, when it was gone- 

“No!” Thor shouted, grabbing Loki by his chin as he tried to look away, fingers digging into his jaw so hard he knew bruises would blossom where they had laid in a matter of minutes. 

“You will _listen_ to what I have to say. You will listen as I tell you that I have suffered as much as you have. All these years I watched my little brother twist into something terrible, and I was helpless to stop it. I lost my brother, my best friend, and the man I _love_ because you are too stubborn to let me help. I may not know your pain, _brother_ , but you do not know mine, either.”

“Shut up, Shut up, Thor, just _stop_ -” His pleas were ignored as Thor began to move, hips pulling back and thrusting back in brutally, making Loki want to scream, scream for it all to stop. He couldn't breath anymore, he couldn't think, completely out of control-

“I _will_ save you, Loki. You deserve to be saved.” 

Loki heard no more after those words, his vision going black as it became too much for his mind and body to handle. 

The darkness consumed him, and suddenly, out of nowhere. 

He felt at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took a while. I hope you enjoyed it anyway.~ Thank you for reading.~


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been forever, I know. I offer my sincerest apologies for the long wait, and hope you will enjoy the new chapter despite the wait.

Loki woke slowly, much slower than he usually did. For a few blissful moments, his mind was blank, supplying him with nothing but sensations. He was warm, laying below a soft blanket, wrapping itself around his form like silk. The crackling fire in the hearth gave off just enough warmth to make the temperature ideal for the sorcerer. He felt safe, and oddly at peace. A vague idea of home ghosting through his mind. 

 

Despite having spent his entire life in Asgard, Loki had never truly considered it home. It was the place he lived, ate and slept, yes, but it was also the place he had come to learn what pain was, what humiliation and scorn and utter hoplesness were. It had never been home to the raven-haired man, had never been anything but the place he simply was. 

 

The peace did not last long, never seemed to stay with the sorcerer for more than a few seconds, before reality came crashing down on him. 

 

The last nights events came flooding back, startling Loki out of his half-awake state, had him sitting upright in his bed within the fraction of a second. 

 

Thor. 

 

Loki quickly scanned the room for his brothers' presence, but the Thunderer was nowhere to be seen. The bed lay cold beside him, indicating that the blond had not stayed with him. Once his mind had given in, Thor had left. And wasn't that exactly like his older brother? Unable to get what he wanted, even by force, he had left, frustrated and angered, like he always did when things did not go his way. Had left Loki to wake up alone, and confused, wishing he had never given in, that he had never gone to see Thor, never admit to that sickness they both now carried- 

 

The doors to his chamber opened slowly, as if whoever was entering assumed the sorcerer was still asleep and meant not to wake him. Loki was about to snap an insult at whoever had dared come into his rooms unannounced, only for the words to die on his lips, taken aback by the one that entered. 

 

"I had hoped you still asleep." Thor stated calmly, shutting the doors behind him. "It is still the early hours of the morning, little brother. You should rest for a bit longer." 

 

"I've gotten quite enough rest." Loki replied coldly, pulling the sheets draped around him a bit higher, as if they could shield him against the Thunderers brute force. "What do you want, Thor?" 

 

"What I have always wanted." The blond replied simply, moving towards Lokis bed, taking a seat without being asked, much less welcomed. "You." 

 

"Is that why you left?" Loki snarled, enraged by his brothers continued lies. For that was what they _had_ to be, or else he would have stayed, would never have left the sorcerer to wake on his own, after what had been said. "Because you _want_ me, _brother_? Was I no use to you unconscious? Did you want to wait until I could protest and fight you before you _took_ what you _wanted_?" 

 

"What we want, Loki. Or do you not recall last night?" Thor answered, obviously trying to stay relaxed, when the twitch of his bear sized hands betrayed the rage rising in him. 

 

"I recall it just fine." Loki seethed as he glared at Thor. "I _recall_ you promising me that you would not abandon me, as you have so many times before, only to find myself _alone_ once again." 

 

The atmosphere in the room shifted at Lokis words. Thors entire posture relaxed, a surprised expression taking over his handsome features. And then, suddenly, baby blues crinkled at the sides, and Thor was smiling at Loki. _Smiling!_

 

"Is that why you are so upset, little brother? Waking alone?" The Thunderer questioned softly, reaching out with one large hand to cup the younger man's cheek, brushing a coarse thumb against his skin. "I did not want to raise suspicion. I had promised my friends to spar before the sun came out and burned too hot above us. They would have come looking for me had I not shown. I did not leave you by choice, nor for any longer than absolutely necessary, beloved." 

 

"..Don't call me that." Loki said, forcing himself to sound cold as ice. Thors admission had caught him off guard, as did the fact that his excuse was at least a reasonable one, as much as Loki hated to admit it. He didn't _want_ Thor to have a good reason to leave, he didn't _want_ Thor to touch him so gently it made almost all his anger seep from his heart and bones, and yet he could not withstand. Never had being angry cost him so much energy, never had it been so _hard_ to keep venom laced in his every word. Thor, the giant oaf that he was, had somehow taken it all away. 

 

"But it is the truth, little brother. It is what you are. My beloved." Thor crooned, moving in closer as the sorcerer did not deny his touch, placing a soft kiss to a pale forehead, and then against soft lips. "You will always be that, Loki, even if I am forced to let you wake alone, for I will never want to do so." 

 

"You sound like a bloody poet." Loki snarked, not returning the kiss, but not pulling away, either. It had been so long since they had kissed, much longer than he could stand, as it turned out. And however angry he had been, he could not bring himself to push his brother away, not when Thor was so obviously pleased that Loki had essentially _missed_ the blond when he had not been beside him. 

 

"Love has inspired many poets." Thor answered almost thoughtfully, a smile still curled on his lips as he moved to sprawl out on the raven-haired males bed, pulling the smaller man to lay on top of him in a movement so swift, Loki had no time to react. 

 

"Love." Loki scoffed, torn between annoyance and an eerie sense of... Pride? Satisfaction? Loki could not name the feeling slowly creeping up from his stomach and into his chest, and for the time being, did not care to. He would examine the strange thing within him in time, but for now, he allowed himself the warmth and comfort it gave. "Is that what you think you feel for me?" 

 

"It is exactly what I feel for you, little brother. Although one could argue there are different kinds of love. Platonic, romantic, sexual... They are all forms of love." 

 

"And when did you become so versed in the field of _love_ , brother?" Loki teased, pouring as much poison into his words as he could manage, just to anger Thor again, even if he could not come up with a reason for _why_ he wanted Thor upset. 

 

"You read that story to me, months ago..." Thor recounted, humming quietly. "What was it called... About the children that were in love and died for that." 

 

"Romeo and Juliet." 

 

"Yes, that one." Thor paused, and as Loki looked upon his face, the blonds' expression was thoughtful, blue eyes gazing off into nothing. "I started to think about it. Love, that is." 

 

"And what came of these thoughts?" Loki inquired, for once actually curious to hear his brothers' thoughts, and any conclusion he might have come to. 

 

"The truth, little brother. That I love you, in every way known to me. That I always will love you. That I will not let anything separate you from it, may it be our father, or wars, or Hel calling one of us. There is nothing in the nine realms, nor beyond them, that will take you from me, Loki." And wasn't that just an absolutely foolish thing to say? 

 

"You don't know that, Thor. You cannot solve everything with your strength and Mjiölnir." Thors grip on Loki tightened at the sorcerers' words, as if holding on to him alone would make his words true. "Even if you tried, we are brothers. Sooner or later, if we continue this, we will be separated. We'd never be accepted, not by father, nor our people. You must know this." 

 

"Then perhaps we should simply run away together." Thor mused, turning his gaze to his brother once more, once more smiling. "I could take you away to worlds you've never seen, travel further then even Odin himself has. We could find some place to just _be_. Live out our days in peace and rejoin each other in death." 

 

"I never thought you to be a romantic, Thor." The younger brother replied softly, avoiding the blonds gaze if only to tamper the hope he felt at his words. Hope at a future that did not end in a catastrophe, for surely, one day, it would. 

 

"Perhaps I am only a romantic for you, beloved baby brother." Thor chuckled, rubbing a broad hand along the sorcerers' side, and up his back. "You bring out many new things in me." 

 

"I've noticed." Loki deadpanned, finally glancing up at Thor once more. "Not all of them favorable." 

 

"Mmh. They have lead us here, have they not? Are you not pleased with how things are?" It was a question Loki had no reply to, for he did not know if he was pleased. There had been good times, but there had been times he had been terrified, bloodied and hurt beyond what he had thought possible. Could he truly be pleased with the outcome when the methods to achieve it had been so downright vile? 

 

"Will you not answer me, little brother?" Thor prompted softly, after silence had stretched out between them. 

 

"I would answer you if I had an answer to give." Loki replied flatly, shaking his head to try and clear some of the conflicting thoughts and feelings currently calling it their home. Reluctantly, Loki pushed himself off the Thunderers chest, moving to sit beside him. "You should go and wash yourself before we breakfast with mother and father. You smell like an ox." Choosing to ignore his brothers frown, he motioned towards the door when Thor remained on his bed. "Go on. We mustn't raise suspicion, as you have pointed out. Don't be petulant, you know I am right." 

 

Thor stood slowly, watching the man he claimed to love carefully, as if trying to find out what had prompted the sorcerers rather sudden dismissal. He had just reached the doors, placed his hand against it when he stopped, much to Lokis dismay. 

 

"You will tell me, when you have the answer, won't you beloved?" The thunderer asked, for once not turning to face Loki as he spoke. Loki felt the urge to reply with a quip, or perhaps a comment that would anger Thor enough to stay away for the remainder of the day. 

 

"Yes. When I have an answer, Thor, I will tell you." 

 

It was all Loki was capable of saying, watching his brother depart in silence. 

 

__________________________________________________________________________________ 

The day had gone by relatively uneventfully at first, on Lokis end. Once Thor had left, he had bathed and dressed himself, all the while refusing to ponder on things as they were. There was plenty of time to think on them later, and no need to spoil his strangely good mood this early in the morning. 

 

Thor had thankfully done as he was told, for once, and showed up to breakfast with their parents bathed and cleaned, a streak of golden hair braided, but looking somewhat somber. Their mother had asked what was weighing on her oldest son, only to be satisfied with a lie about the mornings training by Thor. Their father had hummed quietly as Thor recounted an attack of Lady Sif that he had not been able to deflect successfully, and then made suggestions on how the Thunderer could react the next time they sparred. 

 

Loki had no wisdom to share in this field, and so he kept quiet, eating his meal as his family discussed the supposed issue. Thor had become a better liar, he noted, as he watched him converse with ease over something that had never bothered him much to begin with, and yet convincing both their mother and father that he spoke truth. And perhaps he had learned that from Loki, the one they called Silvertongue, if mostly behind his back. He could not help the smile that formed on his lips, hiding it quickly with a drink from his glass, content to lean back and watch. 

 

After that, Loki had wandered into the library, as he often did, to find something new to read, to further his knowledge of anything he could learn of just a bit more. Although it soon became apparent that all he could think about now was the words Thor had said to him during the night. 

 

_“I'm sure there is a spell out there, somewhere, that will allow you to carry my children.”_

 

It was a preposterous thought, him carrying the child of his brother, surely an impossibility, and still... Perhaps there was a way. 

 

The fact he even thought about it angered Loki, made him loathe how much he had fallen under his brothers spell to contemplate something so outrageous. It would never be, could never be, and thinking about it was a waste of his time, time he could spend trying to prepare himself for when Thor left, and how he would get his revenge. 

 

But surely, simply finding out if such a spell did exist could do no harm? It would never be put to use, not with Thor. However, what if Loki ever did want to bear another man's child? It wasn't impossible, he had never taken much to females in the past, and if he did, wouldn't it be good to know if there was a way to make that happen? 

 

Deep down, the sorcerer knew he was lying to himself, justifying his actions with a scenario almost as impossible as carrying Thors heir within him. He would never want another man, _or_ woman. Not after Thor had so thoroughly burned himself into Lokis mind and soul, yet he could not stop himself. Before he had made the decision to research the matter, his legs had already started moving him In the direction of the library's section that was most likely to hold the answer. 

 

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

The sun was shining high in the sky by the time Lokis day became decisively less uneventful. 

 

He had been so engrossed in his studies that he had not noticed he was no longer alone. In fact, he hadn't even noticed that someone had come up to stand behind him until they had announced their presence with a indignant cough. 

 

Loki whipped around, eyes narrowing as he took in the woman before him. He had never liked this woman, how she had always looked down upon him, feeling she was better than him simply because she was _stronger_ , always up on her high horse, condemning Lokis pranks and magic as "childs play", not suited for a prince of Asgard. As their father, Sif shared the belief that every man in their realm had to be a warrior to be worth something. Yet he would not give her the satisfaction of letting her see how much she perturbed him, and so he forced himself to smile at her, ever so sweetly, with just a twinge of sarcasm as he spoke. 

 

"Lady Sif. How can I be of service today." 

 

"You can stop your silver tongue, for once, Loki." She replied, her tone stinging. "I came here to speak truth." 

Loki could only snort at that, taking care to close the book he'd been reading in as he stood, pushing back the chair and coming to stand before her. 

 

"Speak truth then." He encouraged, quirking a slender brow, slender body relaxed as he waited to hear what truth she had spoken of. 

 

"I know what you are trying to do, Trickster." She spat, eyes narrowed at him. "Why Thor and you have been becoming closer again, why you have suddenly reappeared in his life after abandoning him years ago. Not that I mourn your absence, _Silvertongue_ , he is off better without you. I mourn the pain you brought him back then, and I do not intend to let you harm him again." 

 

For a split second, Loki had been paralyzed by fear. If Sif had somehow found out about Thor and him, if she went to the Allfather with what she knew- But then Sif continued on, and Loki realized she had was speaking of something else. His relief almost brought the sorcerer to his knees, but now was not the time to feel lucky. 

 

"And pray tell, what am I trying to do?" He replied sweetly, playing the role of the trickster to absolute perfection. 

 

"You know the Allfather intends to pass the crown to Thor soon. That the date of coronation has been set in the not too far future. And being the snake you are, you chose this moment to come _slithering_ back into his life, to feed off him, off the power he will hold once he is king." 

 

That, for a moment, threw Loki off. It was the first he had heard of a coronation, hadn't thought that day to be anywhere close. But if Sif knew, that meant _Thor_ knew. Had known for a while now. Perhaps not since the beginning of their... _encounters_ , but certainly long before Sif, and now himself. Enraged by this new information, there was no way to keep his rage at bay. 

 

"Snake or not, _Lady Sif_ , I am _still_ your prince. And you will speak to me with respect." He growled, curling his hands into fists at his side, lest he release his magic. With his anger seething in his veins, he could not guarantee he wouldn't actually kill the arrogant cunt, and as much as he loathed her, the consequences outweighed the pleasure of finally ridding himself from her. "And for your information, I was not the one that sought him out. If you are so troubled about my presence, I _suggest_ you take those worries to my brother. " His words were acid, spit straight into the females' face, and before she could even open her mouth to reply, he had shoved past her, swiftly exiting the library. He was in his chambers before long, left to process what he had just been told. 

 

Thor had known he'd be king soon. And once he was King, he would be married, and father children. All those things Loki had worried about would become reality, and so much sooner than he had anticipated. 

 

And Thor had known. 

 

He had played the trickster, had manipulated him so masterly not even the god of lies and mischief himself had been able to tell. He had broken him down into pieces, and instead of putting him back together as he had claimed he would, he intended to leave him shattered on the dirty ground. 

 

It had all been a farce.


End file.
